Fatal Frame II: Beyond the Crimson Butterfly
by Sakurali13
Summary: mayu is slowly drifting into a deep slumber but mio can save her. Crossover of FF I, II, and III. RR oh yeah my first story in fanfiction flames accepted. Chapters are pretty short...
1. Hour I: Are You Leaving Me Again?

Hour I

"...Are...you leaving me...again?..."

(OK THIS IS A SMALL STORY OF MIO AND MAYU FROM FATAL FRAME II: CRIMSON BUTTERFLY THAT IM WORKING ON )

(OH YEAH ITS ON MIO'S POINT OF VIEW )

"Mayu...Mayu...MAYU!"

I awoke to a bad dream...once again. A mansion, a village, and a huge manor...afterwards...a Crimson Butterfly. I looked to my side to see Mayu, my dear beautiful sister, quietly sleeping in her bed. I swinged my legs over the bed, taking off the sheets, and walk over to Mayu's bed. I see her sleeping so calmly and place the palm of my hand on her forhead. For the past week shes had a fever. It wasn't getting any better.

(JUST TRY MAKING UP A HOUSE FOR THEM IN YOUR HEAD )

I decided to go downstairs for a drink of cold water and to bring Mayu a new wet cloth for her forhead. I felt uneasy about our house since we were told that not long ago, somebody died here, but we tried not to think of it much. We lived with our unlce, Kei Amakura, who curently was out of town on a reasearch about an old urban legend that supposedly had to do with his friend, Yuu, who had passed away, and his fiancee, Rei Kusrosawa, who has been having these strange dreams. Dreams like the ones I started having ever since he left 2 weeks ago.

Uncle Kei does'nt know about my dreams or Mayu beign sick. He hasnt replied my last letter eather.

I entered the kitchen and grabed a clean glass. I filled it up with water and drank the liquid slowly as to not to hurt my throaght at how cold it was. I set the glass in the sink and grabed a small plastic bowl, filled it up with cool water and set it up on the counter. From the cabinet I took out a small green cloth, swung it over my shoulder and grabbing the bowl full of water, carefully made my way up to our room again.

"Mayu..." I whispered as I placed the newly wet cloth on her forhead and put the old one in the old bowl"

Taking the old bowl and old cloth off the small table and halfways out of the room, i hear a voice.

"...are...you leaving me...again?..." I rapidly turn around and look at Mayu...who is still sleeping like nothing. A little shocked by this I still go downstairs and get rid of the bowl and cloth, placing them where they belong.

I walk over to our room once again and decide to go to sleep...hoping this time the dreams wont come back again.

(PEOPLE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THEN I MIGHT CONTINUE OKS? PLEASE )

Sakurali13


	2. Hour II: Same Dreams?

Hour II

"Same Dreams?"

( HEHE HELLO PEOPLE ONCE AGAIN. IM HAPPY BECAUSE I AT LEAST GOT 3 REVIEWS WHICH ITS KOOL CUZ I THOUGHT I WOULD GET NONE SPECIAL THANXS TO MY TWO FAV. REVIEWERS :

LivingInMyOwnMind

Justin T. Melanson

CrimsonDagger

THANKS TO THE 3 OF YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OK ON WITH THIS)

DREAM

"Not again..." I found myself again infront of this village, which later I found out was the All God's Village. Just like in every other dream...I walked foward and saw as my sister, Mayu appeared in the distance following a Crimson Butterfly. Like always, I followed her calling her name. Though, this time there was something different about this dream...there was a song in the background. It sounded like youngs girls singing. I could bearly make out the words but the rythim was clear.

"Mayu...Mayu!" After a while into the dream of just looking for my sister, I would come upon this huge whole, The Hellish Abyss. Mayu stood at the edge and...

gasp

"They...wont go away...will they?" I asked myself as I once again awoke from the nightmare. I looked around...Mayu still sleeping.

'Why am I having these dreams?...and why would Mayu be involved?' I made my way downstairs thinking this after i got dressed. I decided to make breakfast since i had nothing else to do. I entered the kitchen and decided to make dumplings.

These dreams...what is wrong with me? I was really creeped out by these whole dreams and voices around the house. Who could've of said that last night? It sounded like Mayu...yet...she was in a deep sleep. Maybe she was talking in her sleep? Yet, It wasnt the first time I had heard voices. Once I was doing laundry when I saw a shadow pass by me and a voice saying..."please...save me" and strangely...they it sounded like Mayu, who was'nt around at the time. Now that I really think about it, all the voices sounded like Mayu.

The food was ready so I set it down on the counter and covered it with a white cloth. I decided to wait for Mayu to wake up so we could eat together. Meanwhile, I would check if there where any new mail since I was waiting reply from Uncle Kei, I was very worried he had not answered my last letter. There it was at the door step, a letter from Uncle Kei. It read:

Dear Mio and Mayu,

I hope both of you are doing just fine. My investigation is going very well. I've found out a lot about some rituals and very strange places from the Urban legends. Its so exciting. I also found out that the dreams Rei, remember her, is having are connected to these strange legends. She also claims to be able to see thing such as shadows or strange figures in her house. I've seen nothing. Both of you remember Miku? Mafuyu's younger sister I told you both about? Well she works, or more like lives now, with Rei as her assistant. Ever since Yuu passed away, Miku has been living with Rei ,and Miku claims to have seen some "ghosts" herself. Every time Rei goes to sleep, she tells me that she is following her fiancee, Yuu, deeper into a huge Manor and everytime the dreams get longer and longer. She also tells me that during the dreams she has to use the Camera Obscura to protect herself from ghosts. Well, I have one of the Camera Obscuras in my room. I showed it to Mayu once. Its up in the attic since I thought I would never need it. Im coming down in a few days to pick it up, would any of you both mind bringing it down from up there? Thank you. Well I got to go. It was nice hearing from both of you in your last letter, though only Mio wrote back. Is Mayu ok? Well bye girls, take care.

Love,

Kei Amakura.

"Unlce Kei..." I whispered as I heard a door close upstairs. Figuring it was Mayu I decided to return to the living room. As I entered the room I saw Mayu desend the staris. As she came down, she sang a tune that made me freeze on my tracks. "...Sleep priestess...lie in peace..." The rest of the song she started to humm it.

That rythim, it was so much alike like the one in my dream...could it be that she is having dreams too? But if thats really it, then...would she have control of her dreams like I do?...If she did have control of her dreams then why would she run away from me when I call her?...I dont understand most of this, I will ask Unlce Kei when he comes over for the Camera Obscura. The Camera Obscura? Uncle Kei siad that his friend Rei uses that camera to fight ghosts in her dreams...but in MY dreams I see ghosts as well and they seem harmless, yet, shouldnt I have the Camera Obscura too? If my dreams are the same as Rei's then...would I find the Camera Obscura soon? Then If I did find it in my dreams...will ghosts start attacking me then? Just like Rei?...Uhgg! Too many questions to answer!...

"Mio...Mio? MIO" As soon as I snapped out of my little "hard thinking time", I found Mayu, who now had walked infront of me, waving at me and asking if I was ok.

"Oh...Mayu...im sorry I was just...thinking" I smiled at her. "Good morning Mayu"

"Good Morning Mio" She smiled back.

"Come on...lets eat" I told her as I made my way to the kitchen counter to get the food and set the table. I put the food on the table and was about to return to get the plates and other stuff when I saw Mayu doing me the favor."Thank you Mayu", "No problem Mio"

We set the table and sat down to eat. We talked very little, about Uncle Kei, how we had to go shopping, simple stuff like that. Then I told her about Uncle Kei's letter and how we should write back soon. She said she would read it later. We talked a bit more, but I really wanted to ask her about that song...and her dreams...

(ALLRIGHT PEOPLE THERE YOU HAVE IT. SECOND CHAPTER OF Fatal Frame II: Beyond the Crimson Butterfly. I THINK I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY BUT NOT SURE YET SO YEAH HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND THANXS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP TELLLING ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK. IF YOU ALL HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT, AND IF I DO USE THEM I WOULD GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR IT, SO PLZ HELP OUT AND THANXS TO ALL OF YOU ONCE MORE. BYE )

Sakurali13


	3. Hour III: The Camera Obscura

Hour III

"The Camera Obscura"

(OOK...ON WITH THIS. I AM ALSO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN LIKE MORE THEN A YEAR OR SO TO UPLOAD EVEN ONE CHAPTER OF MY MANY STORIES. I PLAN TO WORK ON THE OTHERS TOO...EVENTUALLY.)

"Mayu?.." Mayu and I were currently sitting in our living room while Mayu read a thick book of Urban Legends and I wrote a list of the items that we would be buying on our trip to the store. "Yes Mio?" I put my pen down on the coffee table and looked at Mayu. "Remember Unlce Kei mentioning the Camera Obscura in his last letter?" I asked her and continued, "He wrote that he showed it you once...Well when he showed it to you?...What did he say about it?" Hearing my questions, Mayu set her book down and started to say. "Uncle Kei explained that the Camera Obscura is used to capture the deceased." She liked her lips and continued, " It was created by Dr. Aso...look" She handed me the book of Urban Legends she was reading before to a specific page. "It is all mentioned there...The Camera...Rituals...all from years long ago" I looked down at the book and saw a picture of the Camera Obscura on the bottom left of the left page. Mayu continued to speak. "I found the book in Uncle Kei's collection...I've been...wanting to research some stuff..." She said making her voice into a whisper. I looked up from the book " Mayu?" She shook her head from side to side and dashed upstairs mumbling something about feeling tired and wanting to rest. I looked were she had been a minute ago and stared. "Mayu..."

I set the book down on the coffee table and walked towards Uncle Kei's room. He said he would be getting here soon so I might as well have the camera ready for him. It would be a lot easier for me now that I at least had a clue of how it looked from the picture of the book. His room...up in the attic...right? I asked myself as I walked up the stairs and around the corner to the hallway that led to Unlce's room.

I opened the door with a creak and stepted in. Everything was the same way he had left it. Clean. In the center of the room I looked up and saw the small string atached to a small ball hanging from the cealing. Reaching as far as I could, I streched my hand and brought the latter down. I Climbed up and as soon as my head pocked in the attic, I could see boxes, a lot of dirt and...more boxes.

"This will most likely take a long time" I said as I now stood and looked around. So I got to work. Going from box to box. In some boxes I would find old clothes. What really fascinated me were the small rectangular boxes that seemed really fancy. I opened one to reveal a white Kimono. It was beautifully white that it sort of glowed and made your eyes hurt. It was breathtaking. I slowly touched the silk. 'How old is this?' I asked myself as I caressed the white soft silk. I slowly took it out of the box with such care as if it were to dissolve in my hands. As it made its way out of the box it revealed a trail of raging Crimson Butterflies at the right lower side. 'oh my...its amazing!' I couldn't believe such beauty could exist. But it did. I wondered who it had belonged to. Or why even Uncle Kei had it. I put it back and decided to see one more box of Kimono after gently putting away the previous one. There where about seven to eight, but I didn't want to disturb my Uncle's possessions. I opened my last box and saw a black Kimono. It was equally beautiful as the previous one. Even though it was black it glowed with such dark intensity. I lifted it out the box as well and saw that it had the same pattern of Crimson Butterflies at the right bottom like the white Kimono had.

"How...beautiful" I murmured to myself. Within a few more minutes of rummaging through stuff and such, The Camera Obscura was found. It was dusty and definitely looked really old. I turned it over to see some functions already equipped on it, some reading 'stun' and 'see' in Japanese symbols. The Camera also seemed to have had some film already installed in. "Odd..."

"Mio?" I turned quickly. "Yes...Mayu?" It was definitely Mayu's voice that had just called out for me...but she wasn't there. Walking around the attic I noticed I was indeed alone. A shiver running down my spine. I started to close out the rest of the boxes and with The Camera Obscura in hand, started to descend down the latter.

"Hey Mayu?" Calling out for my sister as I stepped in the bedroom, Camera in hand, I noticed Mayu just deep in sleep. "Then it was definitely not her..." Proceeding to put the Camera down, it startled me a bit to see that the Camera Obscura was emitting a strange noise, as if reloading film and a small faint blue glow was starting to be shown above the view finder. The glow seemed to grow brighter and brighter as I approached Mayu.

"Help me..." She sleep talked. Like on impulse, I brought the Camera to my face and imediatly a radiant blue glow surrounded Mayu. Gasping and with not much thought, the shutter was clicked. Strange noises, film loading, the light gone and a picture which showed was not really there left behind.

(NOW, I UNDERSTAND THAT IN THE GAME, THERE MIGHT NOT ACTUAL PHOTOS LEFT BEHIND, BUT THIS IS A STORY, SO THERE IS GOTTA BE A WAY TO SEE THE PICTURES...SO SAY THAT YOU ACTUALLY GET A PICTURE OUT...AND NO PEOPLE DON'T BE FUNNY OR DUMB AND PICTURE A DAMN POLAROID...OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT )

"...what?!" The images in the pictures seemed unreal. Had just taken a picture of Mayu sleeping had actually made an unreal Mayu being strangled by...me? appear on the picture! 'This cant be!' I rushed downstairs and desperately searched for the book of rituals and urban legends. Skimming and reading through I came to realize that if it was all really true, which had been proved to me before, that we were in grave danger.

Taking a final glance at The Camera Obscura, neatly poised on the coffie table, my heart started to beat uncontrolably fast.

"This...is it's...power...The Camera Obscura..."

(I UNDERSTAND THAT ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG LONG TIME AND THAT I HADN'T POSTED BUT I'M TRYING AGAIN NOW...SO I HOPE THAT THOSE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY WERE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY CAN FORGIVE ME AND GIVE ME SOME OF MY HOPES BACK HEHE STORY HOPES I MEAN :P AND WELL I UNDERSTAND ITS SHORT BUT ITS HARD FOR ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AFTER SO LONG. ILL TRY **_TRY_** TO UPLOAD SOON, THANK YOU! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!)


End file.
